The invention relates to a process for the manufacture of polyester fibers by spinning a polyester mass containing an oxalato complex and drawing of the resulting yarn, followed, as the case may be, by hydrosetting of the same in the presence of liquid water.
A previously developed process is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,307,152 and 4,371,485. The process for the manufacture of hydrophilic polyester fibers described in the above referenced U.S. patents is characterized by the spinning of a polyester mass containing 1 to 20% by weight of one or several oxalato complexes of the general formula EQU Me.sub.n [Z(C.sub.2 O.sub.4).sub.m ],
drawing of the resulting yarn and hydrosetting in the presence of liquid water at temperatures within a range from 90 to 170.degree. C., the meaning of the symbols in the formula being:
Me=at least one of the ions Li, Na, K, Rb, Cs or NH; PA1 Z=at least one complex-forming central atom from the group Mg, Ca, Sr, Ba, Zr, Hf, Ce, V, Cr, Mn, Fe, Co, Ni, Cu, Zn, Cd, B, Al, Ga, In, Sn, Pb, and Sb; PA1 n=.about.1, .about.2, .about.3 or .about.4, and PA1 m=.about.2, .about.3 or .about.4. PA1 Me is at least one of the ions Li, Na, K, Rb, Cs or NH.sub.4 ; PA1 Z is at least one complex-forming central atom from the group Mg, Ca, Sr, Ba, Zr, Hf, Ce, V, Cr, Mn, Fe, Co, Ni, Cu, Zn, Cd, B, Al, Ga, In, Sn, Pb and Sb; PA1 n is .about.1, .about.2, .about.3, or .about.4 and PA1 m is .about.2, .about.3, or .about.4,
By means of this process, one obtains polyester fibers having outstanding hydrophilic characteristics and excelling through a high moisture uptake and a very favorable water retentivity. In addition, they are flame-resistant. The corresponding hydrophilic characteristics will not come about without hydrosetting. It is therefore one object of the invention to provide a process which makes possible the manufacture of hydrophilic polyester fibers with an increased moisture uptake, a higher water retentivity, and a lower density.
It is also an object of the invention to make possible the obtaining of hydrophilic polyester fibers within a shorter period of time than is the case with a prior process.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for the manufacture of hydrophilic polyester fibers the hydrophilic characteristics of which are far-reachingly stable so that a fabric made from such fibers will retain its favorable wear characteristics for an extended period of time, even after repeated launderings.